


Mine

by Kaze_mizu1



Category: Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaze_mizu1/pseuds/Kaze_mizu1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude is dancing with a ciel that is dressed as a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> You can take the I to mean anyone that's why it's a ?  
> Hope  
> U  
> Like   
> It!

I watched as Claude slowly slid his hands down to the young masters rump, giving it a squeeze while the young master tried to ignore it and continue dancing. His discomfort showing in the subtle way his knee jerked forward. I couldn't take this anymore, I hated it when others touched my things. Ciel was mine and no one else had permission to lay their hands on him. 

I turned and asked one of the ladies seated nearby for a dance, she agreed. I danced my towards the young master while avoiding Claude's attention by the time I was dancing close enough that at the next spin I could steal Ciel away.

Claude's hand was roaming around even more than before and was dangerously close to the boys secret. I watched over my partners shoulder as Ciel's pigtails moved with every sway of his hips, how Claud's thumb was rubbing circles into the young masters hip causing the little knee jerk reaction that only I had known of. 

I was seething and as the dance required a spin Claude spun Ciel out and I grabbed his other hand and spun the him toward me causing Claude to let go of my partner and get a new partner. He glared at me from over the girls shoulder as I smirked back having accomplished my goal of saving Ciel from Claude's clutches. 

I looked down at the young master, dressed as a girl, in my arms and noticed the deep blush across his cheeks and immediately realized that Claude's actions had had an effect on my master, an effect that I didn't like. 

We started dancing our way towards the edge of the dance floor so that we could finally leave this party. We were half way there when Claude snatched Ciel away. I stood there stunned for not have noticing his approach, I immediately set out after the pair but it took me a bit longer than I would have liked to take Ciel back. Once I did I knew I had to hurry otherwise the consequences would be bad. 

We escaped the dance floor and soon the party taking deserted hallways in irder to avoid attention and Claude. 

Once out of the fray I grabbed my masters wrist and lifted him princess style much to his protest. I carried him to the nearest alley and set to work keeping his mouth busy with my own while I slipped my hand under his dress and rubbed the hard on through his panties causing him to jerk his knee ever so slightly. He moaned against my mouth at the touch giving me the opportunity to slip my tongue into the warm cavern, I explored his mouth while he moaned against mine while I slipped my index finger past the elastic and touched his erect member slowly dragging the finger up and down the shaft before rubbing it over the precum covered tip. He gasped as I slipped his panties down allowing the member to spring free. I grabbed the shaft and began pumping it up and down causing him to thrust into my fist over and over. He screamed my name as he came into my hand. I smiled and pressed my lips against the young masters while pulling up his panties.

**Author's Note:**

> Who did u take ? For?  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
